Running
by SunnyLen
Summary: Run for your life Daniel. Run.


The shimmering light from the lantern was my only guide; without it I would surely have gone insane. I could only hear my footsteps as I wondered down the hallway, I knew I had to find information – but exactly why was unknown to me, I only had my former self to help me.

I stopped, my eyes noticing a door, seemingly thrown from its hinges on the floor, surely it had not been that way before.

Suddenly I heard a sound, the one sound I was dreading, that sound I was hoping never to hear again in my life – the monsters roar. It was here.

Lantern off, if the light were on it would see me. I backed up against the wall, holding my breath. I couldn't tell where the creature was. I listened hard for a sign, unfortunately for me that sign came faster than I had expected.

Heavy footsteps nearby, making their way towards me.

I could not see the monster but I knew it could see me.

Then I ran, it was either that or die. I ran like a skilled athlete who was determined to win the race, like a lioness after her prey. I ran for my life.

I couldn't see where I was going, but lighting the lantern would only give away my location.

I had no time to think of my past memories, to try and work out what the monster wanted or even what it was, these were irrelevant now. All I had to do was survive.

I found an empty wardrobe, jumping in quickly and shutting the door behind me.

I sunk to the floor, unable to stand; my legs had just given up on me. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, along with my head. I brought my shaking hands to cover my mouth to muffle the scream that threatened to escape.

I could not stand the darkness; the unknown scared me more than anything. I couldn't see if the monster had followed me here. I couldn't even see my own hands.

In the distance I heard the roar again, the noise pierced right through me, I automatically curled up, covering my head with my hands, my finger nails digging into my skull. I wondered if they were attracted to blood.

Once again silence followed. Deathly silence. Almost threatening.

My foot brushed the opposite wall of the wardrobe; I heard the sound and panicked. But it had only been me, this was foolish, surely the creature was gone by now. But what if it wasn't? I couldn't shake the fear. I felt like I was going to die, if I left this dark hole I would die. That was a fact I was sure of. No matter what scattered memories I had lost I knew enough to know that it was over.

My vision blurred before my eyes, black spots jumping up and moving around, bugs? Small bugs? Crawling over my vision. They weren't there, they couldn't be there. This is insane, my eyesight worsened with my increasing heartbeat. The darkness, I could not stand the darkness. I needed the light, as foolish as it may have been I lit the lantern. My site corrected itself immediately much to my relief. Now there was the chance the monster would see the light, but there was no sound. Perhaps it had left, perhaps it was safe again.

Slowly I reached a shaking hand to the wardrobe door, pushing it open ever so slightly. My head was spinning, for the fear that the creature was still there. I only dared to look for a second.

Unfortunately that was a second too long. It was there. I threw myself to the back of the wardrobe and squeezed my eyes shut, as if that would stop it from being there.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I just wanted to throw everything out of existence. The monster, it still hunts me. It must know my location by now, I made so much noise. What an idiot I am. I have caused my own death.

I sat there again in the deadly silence. Just waiting. Why had it not attacked me yet? Or maybe…it had? And I was already dead? I heard a footstep. No. Not dead. It's still there. I'm still here. I jumped away from the sound, knocking the upright lantern to the floor of the wardrobe. The sound was worse than that of the monster, glass shattering. Oil spilling over the floor. Plunging me into forever darkness.

My sanity is slowly slipping through my fingers.


End file.
